


As you walk on by, will you call my name?

by Salmonbox



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast Club AU, High School AU, M/M, Swearing, also awful english, as spoken by teens, but they are supposed to be teens and not the exact way they are presented in the film so, dang that's a lot of tags, i guess it'll be a little ooc too?, i mean it's a tarantino fanfic, i should probably also tag it as, i'm so sorry quentin, shitty attempt at mimiking tarantion dialouge, some slurs i guess?, title might change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonbox/pseuds/Salmonbox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Detention sucks. Eddie Cabot figure that out pretty quickly. Especially when you are stuck with four people who are even bigger trainwrecks than yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As you walk on by, will you call my name?

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is something i've ben wanting to write for a while.  
> I can't really guarantee that it will be any good tho.  
> I rarley write fanfics and this is only my second attempt to write something that's more than one chapter as well as my first attempt to write anything Tarantino related.  
> However this time John Hughes was kind enough to write a main story for me to shamelessly rip o- I mean take inspiration from so at least I got something to work with.  
> However don't get to shocked if this baby takes weeks or even months to update.  
> I'm a busy person.  
> But i'll try my best because god do I know how frustrating it is to see a fanfic with a great setup that never moves beyond the first chapter.  
> I should also mention that english is not my first language so beware of terrible spelling and grammar.  
> Especially since this brick of a computer I use doesn't have spellcheck.  
> Thank you.

Eddie wishes that he could say that this wasn’t his first detention.

He wishes he could just act as if this is a common occurrence.  
That he spends almost all of his weekends in that smelly little classroom amongst the other problem teens.  
Smoking weed, putting trashcans on fire, writing on the desks and then falling asleep on them.  
Stuff like that.

Okay, so he never did smoke. Appearently his lungs couldn’t manage that. ''Asthma'' the doctors call it.  
He still acts as if he smokes of course, like you do.  
Keeping a package of red apples in his backpack in case anyone needed their daily dose of nicotine and when he would get offered one himself he’d just shake his head, grin and say-

‘’Sorry, trying to quit’’

The other guys would understand. Would laugh and give him a friendly punch in the arm while wishing him good luck.

If only he could be more like them.

He should be. By every account. In fact, he already is pretty identical to them.

He gets into fights behind the school, he shoplifts, he’s got a short temper, hell, he even got a father who is a notorious gangster.  
He shouldn’t have any problems fitting in with the others.

But he does. Of course he does.

Because Eddie Cabot does his homework, Eddie Cabot always shows up on lessons, Eddie Cabot doesn’t call the teacher a cunt and while Eddie Cabot might get into a fight or two he never does it when there’s a chance that a teacher might see it.

In short, Eddie Cabot is a fucking pussy.

Cool guys don’t behave like that. Cool guys don’t do their homework, cool guys never shows up on lessons, cool guys have no problems calling the teacher a cunt and cool guys will start a fight outside of the principals office if they feel like it.

In short, cool guys aren’t afraid to get into trouble.

Eddie is, well he’s not scared per say, but he finds it to be exhausting and obnoxious. It’s easier to just do what the teacher says and then spend the weekend by the beach or hanging out with friends and not being stuck in a goddamn classroom for hours and hours.

Cool guys don’t resonate like that. Cool guys doesn’t give a shit.

But that time has passed.  
Now it’s a saturday and Eddie is walking through the school yard on his way to his first detention.  
The days of being a pussy is over.  
He is one of them now.  
One of the cool guys.

He fucking wishes.

Because of course he didn’t get there for breaking Floyd Hibbert’s nose or telling ms. Simmons where she can stick her pencil sharpener.

No, he’s there for a whole other reason.  
The worst reason imaginable.  
He’s there for skipping class.  
The reason why dumbass stoners or whimpy little bitches who spends half the day locked into their locker comes to detention.  
Not Eddie fucking Cabot.

Yet, here he is. Proving to the world what a goddamn loser he is.

Fucking pathetic.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that was the first chapter.  
> Was it good or bad? Do you want me to continue working on it?  
> If so, please leave a comment or two. I'd really appreciate that.  
> I also kinda doubt that the whole story will be told from Eddie's perspective although that's probably the easiest way to do it.  
> I also don't have that many plans for the next chapter (if it ever will be made that is) so i'd love some suggestions or ideas from you guys and if this fic somehow inspired you to make your own res dogs/breakfast club au fanfic then be my guest!  
> I'd love to see you guys take on that idea as well and won't be mad in the slightest <3  
> So, yeah. Hope you enjoyed it and that the grammar wasn't too bad. If you noticed any spelling mistakes please let me know!  
> Til next time.


End file.
